


Thomas Zane

by hawkins437



Series: The Poet and the Muse [1]
Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Blank Verse, Free Verse, Gen, Mythology References, Poetry, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins437/pseuds/hawkins437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of the diver poet Thomas Zane told in as apt a medium as possible - poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Zane

Atop the volcano, I stare into the light  
where the mists have crept over.

Though the dark stands defeated,  
does it lie slain? 

Hovering in the shadows,  
witch breathes the night.

A click away from nightmare,  
body encased black  
with heart scattered forth in a storm;  
she heralds Ragnarök within Fenrir’s throat,  
luring you to dive alone.

The lake flushes lamplight and cowers in its wake.

You fall.

Fail.

Enslaved.

Employ a messenger to defeat the night  
where Hugin guards the door.


End file.
